In electrical machines, ferromagnetic parts channel magnetic flux. These parts may be structured as insulated laminas compacted together to form a core of the ferromagnetic part. Lamination and insulation may minimize losses such as eddy current losses which may otherwise represent a significant part of energy loss in an electrical machine. Limitations on the sizes of steel sheets from which laminas are constructed may pose complicating difficulties in assembling multiple laminated parts together to form a single part. More complex topologies may decrease losses, increase magnetic flux density, or both, but are difficult to manufacture with conventional methodologies. Thus, there is a need for an improved method for manufacturing laminated parts for electric machines.